Lemmings
Lemmings is a series of puzzle videogames originally published by Psygnosis, which was later acquired by Sony, that currently owns the series. The games star the titular little creatures, based on the real life animals of the same name, and specifically on the (false) common belief that they commit mass suicide. Most games in the series (the only exception being Lemmings Paintball) have the Lemmings mindlessly walking forward, so the player has to make them avoid pits and traps by giving them special tasks, such as building a ladder, breaking walls, blocking other Lemmings, etc. When a Lemming hits a wall it walks right back. The objective of each level is to safely guide a predetermined number of Lemmings from the start point to the exit door. The released games are: *''Lemmings'' (February 14, 1991), Amiga, Atari ST, DOS, ZX Spectrum, PC-98, TurboGrafx-16, SNES, Amstrad CPC, FM Towns, Sharp X68000, Sega Master System, Game Gear, Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, NES, 3DO, Atari Lynx, CD-i, Commodore 64, Macintosh, Amiga CD32, Windows, Game Boy. Later also released for Game Boy Color, JM2E, PlayStation 3. Each version differs in graphics, gameplay and level design depending on the console's capabilities. Some of the later versions also include levels from Oh No! More Lemmings. Various additional levels were released, either as expansions or as stand-alone games: **''Oh No! More Lemmings'' (1991), Amiga, Acorn Archimedes, Atari ST, DOS, Macintosh, Sam Coupé. Available both as an expansion pack and as a stand-alone game. **''Xmas Lemmings'' (1991), Amiga, Atari ST. A Christmas-themed demo including two levels from Oh No! More Lemmings and two new levels. **''Xmas Lemmings'' (1992), Amiga, Atari ST. A Christmas-themed demo including four original levels. **''Holiday Lemmings 1993'' (1993), Amiga, Atari ST. Christmas-themed game including two sets of 16 new levels each. **''Holiday Lemmings 1994'' (1994), Amiga, Atari ST. Christmas-themed game including all levels from Holiday Lemmings 1993 and two sets of 16 new levels each. *''Lemmings 2: The Tribes'' (1993), Commodore Amiga, DOS, Sega Mega Drive, SNES, Game Boy, Acorn Archimedes, Atari ST, FM Towns, Sega Master System, Game Gear. *''All New World of Lemmings'' (1994), DOS, Amiga. Titled The Lemmings Chronicles in North America. *''3D Lemmings'' (July 31, 1995), DOS, PlayStation, Sega Saturn. It received an expansion pack: **''3D Lemmings Winterland'' (1995), DOS. *''Lemmings Paintball'' (May 31, 1996), Windows. An action game. *''Lemmings Revolution'' (April 28, 2000), Windows. *''Lemmings'' (May 23, 2006), PSP, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3. A remake of the original game, the PlayStation 2 version features EyeToy compatibility. *''Lemmings'' (2009), PlayStation 3. A small new version of the game only available through download, it's based on the 2006 version, but features new gameplay elements and original levels. *''Lemmings Touch'' (May 27, 2014), PlayStation Vita. Additionally, the game Lomax (called The Adventures of Lomax in North America) stars Lemmings characters and is therefore often considered part of the series, however since it features a completely different gameplay style, and it doesn't feature "Lemmings" in the title, we consider it a spin-off series instead. Two adventure books based on the series were also released in 1995: Lemmings - The Genesis Quest and Lemmings - The Hypnosis Enigma. A novel titled The Story of the 12 Tribes of Lemmings Island was also released boundled with certain editions of Lemmings 2: The Tribes. Links to other series Category:Psygnosis Category:Sony Category:Series Category:Video games